Spirited away:
by Luxs
Summary: Prelude to Spirited away
1. Chapter 1

_Please don't. She whispered._

 _But the dog came closer. She followed it from afar, but along the way she stumbled too far and she couldn't remember how to find her way back. If she only hadn't been so curious. If curiosity killed the cat, she surely would be killed._

 _Backing up slowly she moved, but was stuck behind a rock and a boulder._

 _In an attempt to escape, the dog bit the coattails of her coat when she attempt to run past it .She waled. The sound echoing in the still opening._

 _Falling face forward, she scrambled to get back on her feet but it was useless. The wild dog was persistent. Crying loudly, she started kicking randomly hoping to hit the dog._

 _Suddenly the dog froze and began to growl loudly before it dashed out abruptly._

 _Frozen in her spot. She tried to quiet her sobs. The bottom of her dress was torn and sodden._

 _She looked up and saw amber eyes staring back at her._

It was late again. Her mother would kill her. She walked to the nearby village to trade some dry goods but on her way back she had taken a afternoon swim at the abandoned fishing port.

One hour she said, but one led to two and now it was sunset. She was dripping wet, holding the dry money earned from the day.

She didn't want to go back home, it wasn't that her life was terrible but it left her wanting more. She knew the other girls didn't like her. She was different.

They said she was _stolen_. After months of looking for her, they pronounced her dead. A year had passed on the anniversary of her disappearance that she came back to them. Dirty and with no memory of what had occurred. The only sign was her bleeding collarbone and a mysterious scar behind her ear.

 _Spirited away_ they whispered. But those who were, never came back. No one ever came back... but she did.

Used they whispered. She let the forest take her. She was used dirty goods.

She was raped they whispered.

Bruises marked her body and she looked ...different . Her childlike appearance seemed more womanly. As if she had been touched by a man. The kind of appearance a women gives off when shes been with a man.

She was questioned but she couldn't remember anything. She woke up and had walked home unaware that it had been months since she was last seen. It was like a dream, except she couldn't remember it.

Whatever it was, **she** was different. It was as if she belonged to another world.

She knew it, but it didn't change the fact that it hurt when they would stop talking when she passed or would make it a point to ignore her as if she didn't exist; leave when she had to do laundry by the river.

Stumbling, because she had taken her shoes off, she heard something crunch from behind. Frozen from her spot she tried to think rationally, but all she could think of was the wild dog that had haunted her childhood for so long.

The fear was strong and the memory was still fresh.

She willed herself to move and began running. Coming up, upon the hill, she tumbled into the black forest landing on her back. Scowling at her bad luck, she pulled the long stick from beneath her and pulled it out.

"Stupid thing!" Throwing it out onto the barren dirt and soil. It made a dusty trail.

She rubbed her eyes trying to see outside the darkness. She was sure that her back was sore and there would be some bruises tomorrow.

She was all alone, defenseless and tired. Not to mention the darkness creeping in and the bleeding sun disappearing from the sky.

She looked around,scanning the area but something caught her eye. Suddenly she found herself transfixed by amber glowing eyes. Standing up abruptly, she held the stick in front of her.

"Who's there, I'm not afraid of you. Come out where I can see". The eyes vanished but she could feel that they were still there. She turned around, afraid to have her back turned towards the intruder. It was circling her, ensuring the best angle to ensnare her.

The snap of the twig startled her and she began running aimlessly toward the forest. When she thought she could run no longer, she ran into a hard, warm chest.

"Please, please help me. Someones following me". Grasping his arms tightly she hid herself behind him waiting for the worst. Unconsciously she grasped him and felt his taunt muscles flex at her touch. Toned ...and sculpted. Blushing furiously she forgot how she got in such a predicament.

When there was only silence, she stood up straight and clenched his arm. "I'm sorry, I thought someone was following me". Chiding herself for her foolishness she breathed in a sigh of relief. The terror she had felt still coursing through her veins.

She looked up to the face of her protector was shocked to find deep amber eyes string I tensely at her silently. He stood there silently analyzing her from bottom to top and then to her eyes again.

Unused to such she blushed again and reverted her eyes.

He was handsome...if such a word could be used to describe his features. It was hard to look into his eyes and at his awfully attractive face. He had a broad shoulder and a taunt neck. Even under his clothes she could see the sculpted definition of bulge in his strong arms. Tan skin with defined chin and bright orange hair. He had a scowl ans she cowered, it made him feel dangerous. Despite the fear and anticipation she felt at that moment she couldn't help but feel even more helpless under his intense stare.

He was a man. A real man in every sense . He was the most handsome man she'd ever seen ever.

Suddenly he was walking in front of her and she could do nothing but walk backwards. Her hood fell down and then her back touched the tree.

Feeling corned she curiously looked into her eyes and felt the anticipation of the male in front of her.

She gasped, he took her chin and pulled her by the waist. The contact sent shivers down her spine. He pressed himself into her and she could feel him in ways that she'd never felt anyone. He was hot. It felt as if he was restraining himself the way he gripped her through her clothes .

"I don't know who you are." She stammered.

He whispered but she couldn't hear over the howling wind. His warm breath ghosted upon her cheek. Rukia stood there shocked but a strange sense of longing shook her.

His fingers crept into her hair possessively curling against the nape of her neck as if she was his. She wanted this... but she didn't know why.

He felt like a man.

Shocked by the new feelings erupting out of her ,she looked expectantly into his eyes. Trying to find some sort of clue of who he was and whether she could trust him.

Suddenly his eyes were focused on her lips. She parted them and in an instant his lips came crashing upon her. He was devouring her as if she was water. She could only hold onto the rush of emotions and sensations that could erupt in once kiss.

She was feeling many things...Of all of things fear, desire and ...amazement .

She knew that she shouldn't be letting him hold her and posses her lips... but gods did she **want** it.

Even though he was but a stranger she felt no fear. She could only feel his warmth, the smell of pine strong.

She grasped his coat. "Please", she whispered.

He didn't pull away. He pulled down her hood, her hair felt cool against the winter night. Lowering his head he brushed his nose along her throat smelling her scent. When it touched her scar, her heart stopped beating.

It was as if he had a hold on her. When he let go ,she heaved unexpectantly.

They're was silence.

"What were you running from?"The stranger said.

Looking up at him, she made to release her grasp on him but he hoisted her upon his waist.

Only a gasp escaped as she threw her arms around him tightly.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what? " He asked pressing her deeply into the tree.

She blushed. "I do not know".

Attempting to push him away, he growled.

"Neither do I. Now tell me what you think you saw in the forest."

"I'm not sure. I can't be certain".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

She had no idea what **it** was. The only thing that she could be certain, was that it was real. Its eyes...haunted her. The _same_ from long ago. If only she could remember the time from five years ago. _Things_ would be different.

He didn't question her again. Just stared at her with steady unwavering eyes.

Feeling uneasy under his gaze, she looked around for her pack. She had hidden the money in her coat and was glad that she could feel the coins jiglgle against each other within her grasp.

Looking up she realized that night had already fallen. It had gotten so dark so fast, she must've been occupied. Her family would worry.

"I lost my way home." With uncertainty she asked, " Could you show me the way back?"

He looked at her as if he could see into her soul, her uncertainty towards him..and perhaps her attraction towards cupped her cheek, she tried not to lean into his hand seeking his warmth..his... She couldn't think past such thoughts. But when he bent down...

There was but a moment where she anticipated his lips upon hers, but he only pulled her hood back upon her head.

"And where is your village?"He asked absently, playing with the curls of her hair. The familiarity of his touch unnerved her. His closeness made her wary but she couldnt help but want to draw herself closer to this...man.

"Just up from this mountain." She managed to say, glad that her voice didnt waver.

"Why so far from home?" He asked.

"I went to the neighboring village to sell some dried plums. My family grows them on our land... and we dry them for a shop that makes onigiri". She replied stumbling on her explanation.

Sniffing the air he smirked, "I thought I smelt something sweet".

She could feel her cheeks become red. "I do not smell like anything". She said point blankly.

"It must be your scent. I could smell it miles away".

She blushed again. Her embaressment so prominent.

He laughed. A _twinkle_ in such a cold face man, she liked it.. but it something that she thought was hard for this type of man.

He was dangerous. His confidence in the way he spoke to her and the way he held himself and how he...

But she wouldn't allow herself to think of how he held her close, feeling his hardness pressed upon her softness.

Again..how he managed to get such a reaction only surprised her more.

"Are you always this shy?" He was staring at her again. As if he was staring into her spirit. Daring her to deny it.

She tried to disprove it but she was weak to his stare. Kaoru couldnt lie to him, didnt want to.

So she ignored him, silence assured.

He didnt seem affected by her silence but instead decided to kick around a stick and flip it into the air into his left hand. He drew near and drew the stick to pick at the curls of her hood. She could ferl the warmth of his gaze even as an extension of himself.

Rukia knew that he wad proud and confident but their familiarity unnerved ber.

She could see his head bend down and close his eyes in anticipation. He lowered his nose and smelt her locks. She stood frozen in place, half wanting to run and wanting to know what was going to happen next. He lifted his downturn head and was so close to her face that she could feel the heat of his body coming from him and the musky oak smell.

"Not like plum...", he said taking one more sniff then backing away. "But more like jasmine".

She nodded her head like an idiot amazed that the thought of a second kiss was on the forefront of her mind and how badly she wished she had leant in just a bit to feel his lips on hers again.

She could see the faint orange light of the burning fire behind the wavering trees.

Upon looking upon the dark sky he became quiet.

Also drawn up by his movement, she gazed upon the dark starry night. A gust of wind blew, sending dark brown leaves upon them.

"We make camp."

"Camp?", she questioned disapproval apparent on her pretty features.

"The trip up will be too dark for us to see... Animals hunt at night." He said as an afterthought.

She thought of the wolf and wondered why she thought if it so often tonight. Directing her thoughts away from the wolf, she looked up at the moon.

"But the moon is so bright, can't we go on". She looked longingly to the mountain.

She knew that it would do her no good if she didn't return. Her hopes of marriage were a slither of hope of the normalcy she hoped to obtain.

They whispered that her virtue had been taken. Now it would seem to be true.

Turning to him she was determined to change his mind. If not to trek long enough to make it to the outskirts of her village.

"I must go, my parents will worry. If I must go alone. I will." She was putting on a brave face. Her will was strong.. if not stubborn.

Turning away he grabbed her wrist.  
"It isn't a habit of mine to leave a defenseless girl in the forest"

Tugging away, she pouted. The strength and power she felt in his arms both scared and excited her. She could see the muscles in his forarm flex with amazement and admiration. The motion drawing his attention to her lips.

"I am not a child. You have no right to keep me here! " Shaking herself from such thoughts. This wasnt the time to admire the fine muscles on this godly figure.

"Indeed...you are not".He drawlrd out slow. _'Oh why did the gods make him so sexy'._ Staring suggestively on her figure.

"Stop that"

"Never", he smirked.

"I have to go, " looking around for her lost pack she grumbled her lost with a stifled scream of frustration. It was already too dark to leave on her own. She could barely see 5 feet in front of her and with her two left feet it would take her forever to get there.

Turing to him, she decided to plea if must, beg.

"Please I need to get home, it is a matter of honor. If I do not make it home tonight, my parents will think the worst has happened to me."

Sitting down upon a shaved stump he looked up at her. Even while sitting she couldn't help but think that he was the most beautiful person she had ever met. Or even met. He had a tan complexion and his body was lean, startled that she was paying so much attention to him she forced herself not to gaze upon him in such a way.

"Because you are alone with a man, a stranger at this time of night?" He questioned.

She mentally sighed, even his voice sounded masculine and deep.

Even if he knew, he should know that a girl must not be alone with a man after dark.

"Yes, if you must know. I wish to marry...someday", she whispered. If only she could leave the village and go off to another where they did not know who she was.

The thought had occurred to her, but she couldn't leave. Every time she tried to leave the edges or the forest, it would draw her back in. She couldn't explain it.

Something was keeping her here.

"But you are so young" he commented. "I don't believe that a pretty girl like you would have problem courting"

She blushed, heat rising from her neck to her cheeks.

It was not as if she had never been complimented but to receive it from a man with godlike features was the highest honor she'd ever had.

Determined to not let him make her a fool.

"Plenty ".

"Is that so.."he drawled languidly.

But the truth was that many of the boys and men were alike. They would watch from afar, it was as if they were afraid of her.

Tilting away so that he wouldn't see her smile, she contemplated staying but she held on strongly the desire to love someone and for them to love them back.

Not answering she looked up at the trees deciphering where she was.

It was the first time that she could see the stars overhead. The village she lived in has a large fire so high that it disappeared around the trees.

It was burnt by blessed woods from a neighboring priestess to keep demons away at night.

But all you could see was smoke and an orange hue that fumed the area. It burnt to be near it because it smelt so strongly of inscent.

"Its been so long since I've seen the sky."She said as an afterthought. Thinking that it was the first conversation she has with someone out of her own family. The villagers kept their distance. It was only the whispers she heard...or chose not to listen to.

Turning to him, she wanted to remember his face as long as she could. He had an unearthly presence to him...almost otherworldly.

He was rugged and handsome, but more so than she ever seen any men at the village... _even_ as they watched her sometimes with curiosity but, also **lust**.

Even now the thought of leaving him made her heart feel confused and weak.

Would she ever see this man again? If only fate would link them together.

Staring into his masculine face, she smiled at him. Trying to erase her silly thoughts. He would be ashamed of her childish wishes.

"Well, it is time for me to go home. Thank you again." Bowing low At the waist , she wenr to turn when we leaned in and pressed his hand at her scar. She felt this rush in her blood as if it was rushing forward , towards his touch. _She was burning. Was this suppose to be normal?_

She looked into his eyes watching his amber eyes waver above her. He looked at her and she felt like the world stood still. It was only her and her gorgeous stranger. _That everything was going to be ok._

She leaned in ...feeling his breath upon her but he jerked away. And then it was gone, the feeling of completness taken away so abruptly.

Looked at her he scoffed. "I did nothing. You have nothing to thank me for".

She nodded. Trying to calm her heart.

Speakly slowly she said,"But it feels like you have. That is all that matterd." Nodding again she turned away and walked solemnly towards the glowing orange that overlit the side of the mountain.

 _What was going on with her?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Following the bright orange flame she was reminded how far she was from home.

She turned once more to catch a glance from him, almost aching him to stop her. Make her stay. ' _What did she want from him?"_

But he didn't. He bore his amber eyes upon her, clenched his fist then began walking in the opposite direction. Not turning back even once.

Lamenting again at her misfortune, she felt around in the darkness, occasionally snagging onto a branch to catch the crunch of the leaves. It felt like she had been walking forever and the smoldering embers of the orange light was soon out of her view. Determined not to stop, she re walked back to only return to the stop she had met the man, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She could not hold the disappointment she felt when she could see him nowhere.

'I'm so stupid, why would he wait for me'.She said to herself hating how she felt. Although she was intimidated she was also felt a strong attraction to his every gelt like raw male power. She never felt so small and so helpless against his strong hard body. His flaming red hair held up in a topknot, the fierce look in his eyes and the indent in his eyebrows when he spoke in earnest.

Huffing in defeat of her childishness. she walked what seemed like many miles north, until she spotted a river that was as wide and dark.

She was reminded of how vulnerable she was in the dark. Thirst overcame her and she scurried towards the water for a sip when she spotted a figure from a distance. It snarled and she cowered back.

' _WHAT was that?'_ she thought but thought quickly escaped her as soon as she thought it. Dejau vu again? She questioned.

Squinting, her left eye begin to burn. Tears were streaming down her face and the urge to be in the water became stronger.

Before she knew it, she was waist deep in the lake. The rippling in the water and the eerie cold hit her, t but she couldn't stop herself from fighting her behavior.

Something or someone was calling her and she didn't want to deny it... when it _**wanted**_ her so badly.

A soft alluring music that was welcoming and _warm_. Her mind felt clouded and dreamlike.

As she was about to reach the center, she felt like someone was throttling her. Gasping in pain she fell to her knees. Now knee deep she panted flailing her arms, up and down. She could feel herself being dragged down further down the lake.

There was something in the water. She could feel the pressure of its body close to her swimming around her. She could only see snippets of its tail white and translucent blue. The scales glimmering with the white light of the night.

It drew closer and closer circling her using its tail to push her further down into the water.

In her struggle, she managed to entangle herself further into a bed of seaweed and moss. Her hair flowed between her eyes erratically .

 _ **'Please'**_ , she thought. _**'I can't die here'**_

And as if someone heard, the release on her neck was gone. But the creature still followed her whipping her around with its tail.

Desperately she swam to the top of the water and heaved, but was only pulled back into the water once more.

Fear sank in, if this kept on any longer, she would drown.

She coughed and sputtered for a few minutes. Trying to calm her erratic breathing. The adrenaline pulsing throughout her veins. _Breath_ she commanded herself. She always was a strong swimmer, but the fear was still there.

Ecentrically, she forced her distressed muscles to continue treading, she had kicked the creature a few times but it returned even stronger. Dazed and weak she thought of the handsome stranger.

Her vision blurring she tried to stay awake even as her eyes slowly drooped. Reaching out she felt warm skin and smiled.

Someone had come for her. She was not alone. With that thought she let sleep take her.

 _She could hear the tinkle of a windchimr faraway and smiled. Her eyes were closed but she could feel someone hover above her grumbling. She tried_ _ **verrry**_ _hard not to giggle, or else_ _ **he**_ _would know that she was awake. She did not want to wake up, not when her cot was so warm, so soft. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier. "Kaoru..wake up little one", he said. She smiled, the way he said her name was lovely. Like she was special. He caressed her cheek and cupped her nape. She leaned into it wholly._

 _The light was getting brighter, she knew she would have to wake up soon. 'Why is it so bright'? She thought then heaved._

Coughing violently, she was awoken by a hard slap on the back. She soon emptied her stomach and felt nausious. Her throat felt hoarse and her mind kept spinning.

What had happened, who was her savior? She could only remember the warm hand that had pulled her out. Her vision was wavering , two images were beginning to become one. She tried to refocus but felt ill again when she attempted it.

"Woah there, take it easy...take deep breaths", the voice was male...Just not the _male_ she had wanted.

Obeying obeideintly, she took deep breaths and tried to still her breath, the adrenaline still rising as if she would take flight again.

She could hear footsteps approaching behind this man and stopped.

Another voice, but this time much younger. "Is she going to be ok?''

The man was leaning abover her and gruffed as if he was not the type to get involved in these types of situations.

It would be a strange thing to happen upon a lone women in the middle of the forest about to drown, or for all purposes trying to.

This time, the **uncertainty** apparent in his voice..."I dont know but...she been... **marked**." He was hesitant, almost careful of his words.

" **What?** " the younger male repilied leaning in towards her. All sense or decorum gone.

His scowl even more prominent in the mess thay happened upon. His immaturity was clearly apparent to her.

Annoyed that they wouldd talk about her in such a familiar way she attempted to stand up quickly, only to fall into the younger mans arm.

" **Oiiii** , she seems ok to me...like a wet tanuki". He said clearly uncomfortable with a women in his arms.

Attempting to push him, she orientated herself to and looked up at his spiky black hair and bratty appearance. He looked to be a few years younger than her and a bit to sassy for her liking.

"I do not!" she said whacking him on the head, making him fall back with a stupfied look on his face. Apparently he thought she was going to meek and helpless despite her near death experience.

Both men backed away awkwardly as if the situation was exactly what they didnt want to be involved in.

".. .Well now that you're ok, we can go". The taller one voiced out firmly.

"No!," she cried out. Grabbing at him once more. "I've lost my way, could you help me find my way back home?"

They exchanged glances again.

"Please", she insisted again.

This time the taller hauled her by her elbow. His knuckes wore badages that were torn and weathered. She could tell that he used them..often by the hastily placed coverings he used from clothe.

"Why were you in the water?" He questioned curiously.

She turned her head. Her bangs still plastered to her forehead. Even now she could hear that song beckoning her into the water...But now all she could hear was the ringing in her ear and her constrained breaths.

Pointing towards the lake, she motioned towards the center. "I heard a song...it was telling me to enter the water...I could NOT fight it and the next thing I know I'm knee deep in the water. I felt something brush up against me but all I could see was a transparent blue and scales".

She shivered, the wetness seeping into her clothes. Both males turned away. It did not go unnoticed to them how beautiful she was for a _human_ and how her current predicament did nothing to shield her womanly outline. Her simple yukata showing her tiny waist and the curves of her breast.

Forgetting himself, the taller man inched forward and bent on his knee. He could feel himself getting drawn into her innocent gaze... unti a very disturptive cough was made.

Broken from his haze he watched the womens appearance go from curiosity to a constraint blush. The shorter on the two tugged on his withered sleeve.

"I think it is time for us to leave?"He reminded his companion again."

"Well about the little missy ", he motioned toward her.

She scoffed in an unladylike manner.

"Sanosuke!" The younger man with spiked hair exclaimed.

He shrugged. Not liking where this was going as well. "What...do you want to leave her here." The man named Sanisuke asked.

"...I guess we could take her home", he muttered


End file.
